Raynare
Raynare was a Fallen Angel and the first antagonist of High School DxD. Appearance Raynare was a young, attractive woman around the same age as Issei with long black hair down to her hips and violet eyes. Her attire consisted of a short black dress with a small, light purple jacket on top, which was worn throughout most of her appearances in both the light novel and manga. In the anime, her initial attire (as Yuuma) was her school uniform, which consisted of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it. Upon the climax of her date with Issei, she shredded her clothing and changed into her alternate (and more common) form. In the process of transforming, she grew taller, taking on a more mature appearance, and her eyes changed, taking on a darker, more evil look. Her clothing also changed dramatically, now consisting of black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots. Her voice also tumbled to a lower pitch when in this form. This form is best described as a very erotic and revealing version of her disguise. Personality Raynare may seem like a sweet and rather attractive young schoolgirl, but this was just a disguise to hide her true nature. Her true personality revealed that she was cruel and very deceptive (noted when she successfully manipulated Issei's mind in order to get close to him and kill him. She also laughed cruelly at Issei, believing him to be "weak" or "A waste of her time killing him"). This goes to show that Fallen Angels know how to manipulate humans and then make them suffer greatly by mocking and being cruel to them. Finally, she has also demonstrated herself to be a coward, as she begged the man she betrayed to save her life, only to be obliterated by Rias. History Not much was known about Raynare's history, other than the fact that she was banished from Heaven for an offense of some sort, was sent to kill Issei, and came into contact with Asia at some point. Plot The Red Dragon Emperor's Awakening In Volume 1, Raynare disguised herself as a human named Yuuma Amano, and becomes Issei's girlfriend. However at the climax of their first date, she kills him, revealing herself as a Fallen Angel and explained to him the main reason being the Sacred Gear residing within him posed a threat to the Fallen Angels. Raynare later appeared after Issei's spending the day with Asia, surprised and disgusted at the fact that he was reincarnated into a Devil, and easily overwhelmed him while revealing the Sacred Gear he used was a Twice Critical before whisking Asia away. Later, at the abandoned Church, she took Asia's Twilight Healing, killing her in the process, before proceeding to fight Issei in a one-on-one duel with Asia's life on the line. Although she overpowers Issei once more, in the climax of the duel, Issei's true Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear, activates, and she is swiftly defeated by the new power. Before being terminated by Rias, she desperately begged Issei to save her, even going as far as to say that she loves him. Ultimately, Issei replies by telling Rias he is at his limit and leaves it to her, leading to Raynare being turned into ashes by Rias' Power of Destruction. Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor In Volume 4, Azazel revealed that he sent Raynare to keep a close eye on Issei, but she disobeyed his orders and killed him on her own accord. He reveals that the surveillance was just to make sure that his Sacred Gear remained dormant as there was a high risk of it going out of control or making him go berserk if it awakened while he was still human. Powers & Abilities Holy Power: '''As a fallen angel, Raynare possesses powers common to them. Raynare has shown to be able to overwhelm Issei easily when he was a newly reincarnated devil and only when he awakened his Boosted Gear's true power was he able to defeat Raynare. In fact after the fight, Rias even claimed that Issei was only able to defeat Raynare because she had underestimated him and thus allowed Issei the time to boost enough to gain the level of power needed to overcome her. '''Light Weapon: Raynare can create and throw light spear to kill Devils. However, unlike most Fallen Angels who wield only one light spear, Raynare is also skilled to create several light spears in her arsenal. Memory Alteration: Raynare can also able to wipe the memories and all records of her existence as Yuuma from all the students in Kuoh Academy. Flight: Being a Fallen Angel, Raynare can fly using her wings. Quotes *(To Issei) "W-Will you go out with me?" (Season 1, Episode 1) *(To Issei) "Will you die for me?" (Volume 1, Life 0) *(After taking Asia's Twilight Healing) "Finally! The Twilight Healing! Now I can finally grasp it!" (Volume 1, Life 4) *(To Issei) "Issei-kun! Please save me! This Devil is trying to kill me! I love you! I love you so much! That's why, let's defeat this Devil together!" (Volume 1, Life 4) Trivia *Raynare's height : 164 cm. (5'4"), according to the visual book with her data. *Raynare's alias, Yuuma (夕麻), means "evening daze", in reference to her killing Issei at sunset on their first date. **Her full alias, in traditional order (Amano Yuuma), can be translated as "Heaven's Evening Daze", or phonetically Ama no Yuuma. *In the Light Novel and Manga, Raynare only grew a pair of black wings on her back as opposed to the Anime where all of her clothing changed when she revealed her identity as a Fallen Angel. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fallen Angel Category:Grigori Category:Deceased